


Elmo vs Cookie Monster

by orphan_account



Series: Imagine Your OTP [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Elmo vs Cookie Monster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elmo vs Cookie Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP getting into an argument and eventually person A just kisses person B passionately as a way to shut them up. 
> 
> This is AoKaga, since I can’t imagine Kuroko in an argument with Kise or Aomine. Hehehe...
> 
> And this is very, very short.

“Elmo is the best,” Kagami said as he stuffed some popcorn into his mouth.

“Fuck, no, Cookie Monster is the total awesomeness of the whole Sesame Street,” Aomine argued, sitting comfortably beside his lover, remote in his hand, punching the buttons.

“Seriously!? Cookie Monster is definitely the worst character alive! All he does is only eating and eating frigging cookies brutally and leaves the crumbs everywhere!” Kagami said.

“Oh! Look at this hypocrite!” Aomine frowned. “Listen to this: Elmo sucks. He needs to die. Cookie Monster will definitely eat the shit out of him!”

“Hah! That’s true! Cookie Monster eats shits!” Kagami scowled, munching on his popcorn.

“WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU BAST—HMMMPH!!!”

Aomine felt like his eyes were going to get out from their socket as Kagami stuffed a handful of popcorn violently inside his mouth and stuffed the rest inside his own. And before Aomine could munch it properly, Kagami crushed their lips together. Aomine pushed him immediately and munched the popcorn and then swallowed.

“What the fuck—”

“Shut up! Shut up, Ahomine!” Kagami kissed him again, now with tongue and teeth.

Aomine kissed him back. ”You too, shut up, Bakagami.”

“Shut up, beast.”


End file.
